


Why Don't You Kiss Her?

by jimalim320



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rizzles Sonfic to Jesse McCartney's "Why Don't You Kiss Her?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Kiss Her?

Detective Jane Rizzoli had only been home 20 minutes before turning in for the night. It had been a long week in homicide, complete with multiple "Jane Does" and one deranged serial killer. All the action left her with barely enough time to enjoy a quick cup of coffee.

She was tired as hell. Throughout the week, Jane had been struggling desperately to keep her eyes open, knowing that letting them close, if only for a second, would send her out cold. Now for the first time in days, with the case being over, she had time to rest. Ironically so Jane couldn't seem to get to sleep.

It wasn't the normal reasons keeping her awake. She hadn't slept enough to be woken up by one of her frequent nightmares. No one she knew was in danger or turmoil, and the case had been closed. It was another reason, one she thought of often, but never caused enough distraction to keep her up. Tonight was a first.

" _We're the best of friends,_  
and we share our secrets.  
She knows everything,  
that is on my mind.  
Lately something's changed,  
as I lie awake in my bed.  
A voice here inside my head,  
Softly says…

 _Why don't you kiss her?_  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see,  
the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know,  
if you never show,  
the way you feel inside…"

…

Across town, Chief Medical Examiner, Doctor Maura Isles, was having a midnight glass of wine. While she normally objected to drinking alcohol this late, she felt tonight it was appropriate. The images of the women that came across her examination table during this past case haunted her. Never in her time as a medical examiner did Maura ever feel like this after an autopsy. She couldn't help but think of what she would do if one of her friends, family members, or even someone she knew at all, made their way onto her table. Especially if that person was a certain detective she grew quite fond of. Maura knew she wouldn't be able to handle that type of pain, losing her friend for good.

" _Oh I'm so afraid,_  
to make that first move.  
Just a touch and we,  
could cross the line.  
Every time she's near,  
I wanna never let her go,  
confess to her what my heart knows,  
hold her close…

 _Why don't you kiss her?_  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see,  
the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know,  
if you never show,  
the way you feel inside…"

...

Pulling herself away from the bottle of wine, to prevent the pouring of a second, and inevitably a third, a fourth, until every last drop was consumed, the doctor grabbed her keys and darted out the door, not caring to change or fix her hair before leaving. She sat erect behind the steering wheel frozen solid, in silence surrounded by her thoughts.

The detective had been staring at her phone for what felt like hours, dialing and redialing, the same number. A cycle she repeated again and again, lost in thought.

Maura, hands clenched on the wheel, staring straight ahead, and Jane, phone in one hand and mindlessly dialing with the other. Both women were paralyzed by fear, unable to find the courage to actually go through with their actions.

" _What would you say?_  
I wonder would she just turn away,  
or would she promise me,  
that she's here to stay?  
It hurts me to wait.  
I keep asking myself…

 _Why don't you kiss her? (Tell her you love her.)_  
Why don't you tell her? (Tell her you need her.)  
Why don't you let her see,  
the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know,  
if you never show,  
the way you feel inside…"

…

Jane's phone dialing routine continued until she finally gave in. One last dial of the familiar number, and with a deep breath, the detective pressed the "talk" button initiating the call. After slowly pulling the cellular device to her ear, Jane was startled by the drumming at the front door that fell simultaneously with the soft ringing of the phone.

She reluctantly made her way across her apartment, confused as to who would be here at this hour. Cautiously opening the door lowering the phone as she did so, the detective was surprised to see the woman whose memory was keeping her awake, her best friend, Doctor Maura Isles.

As the door was opening Maura stepped into the light that was slowly making its way into the hall. She began to feel better as she noticed the detective had in fact been up already, and not sleeping like she was almost certain she would be.

Their eyes met, and the two women stood there in silence for a moment, neither one sure of what to do next.

"Maura?"

"Jane…"

...

" _Why don't you kiss her?"_

 

 


End file.
